tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Grudge Match
|producer = * Ian McCue * Tracy Blagdon |narrator= * John Hasler * Joseph May |series = 23 |series_no = 23.10 |number = 548 |released = * 18 May 2019 * 8 September 2019 * 13 September 2019 * 12 October 2019 * 24 October 2019 * 1 November 2019 * 20 November 2019 * 22 November 2019 * 2 December 2019 |previous = Diesel Do Right |next = Steam Team to the Rescue }} Grudge Match is the tenth episode of the twenty-third series. Plot Thomas is working on the Brazilian Railway when he reunites with Raul. While they and Gabriela are talking, a beach ball flies in and Raul decides to try a game of Keepy-Uppy. Thomas accidently blows the ball skyward, but is retrieved by Emerson before it splashes into the water. The game then continues until Raul knocks it into one of Fernando's trucks to score a goal. Although Thomas says they were supposed to keep the ball up in the air, Raul doesn't care as he still got it into the truck. Raul and Thomas compare their love of games, so they decide to compete in some. They start by racing to see who can deliver their loads first, which Raul initially starts to win after Thomas becomes too distracted by the sights of Brazil; Thomas however picks up speed and the race is a draw when they first deliver their trucks. However, Thomas beats Raul on the journey back to the docks by a buffer. Raul convinces Thomas to race against him again, so as to be given a chance to beat him. This time, Raul is able to beat Thomas. Although he boasts about being the greatest, Gabriela points out to him that he and Thomas are tied because they've both won something. Raul decides that they have a test of strength, which Thomas accepts. While they are both pulling their trucks, Raul accidentally snaps his coupling and is sent racing onto the edge of the rail dock. Bravely, Thomas has himself uncoupled and is able to pull Raul to safety. Raul is shocked at what Thomas did, to which Thomas states that there are more important things than winning. Raul confesses about his competitive nature being because he has wanted to beat Thomas in something ever since Thomas beat him in the Great Railway Show. However, he can see that being friends with Thomas is more important. He then states about delivering some more trucks with Thomas, while also offering to show him some shortcuts with great views... Just before instantly failing another Keepy-Uppy round. Luckily, he accepts defeat. Characters * Thomas * Raul * Gabriela * Cassia * Emerson * Fernando * Ashima * Axel * Rajiv * Carlos * Shane * Yong Bao * Frieda * Gina * Ivan * Three Mainland Diesels Locations * Brazil ** Guanabara Bay ** Rio de Janeiro ** The Brazilian Goods Yard * The Mainland ** The Great Railway Show Yard Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Federico Trujillo as Raul * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Laura Cucurullo as Cassia * Gabriel Porras as Emerson and the Crowd US * Joseph May as Thomas * Federico Trujillo as Raul * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Laura Cucurulllo as Cassia * Gabriel Porras as Emerson and the Crowd Trivia * The title is a likely reference to the 2013 film of the same name. * Going by production order, this is the eleventh episode of the twenty-third series. * This is the only episode in Series 23 where Fernando appears, but only cameos. * Stock footage from The Great Race is used. * This episode marks the first time that Federico Trujillo voiced Raul, taking over from Rob Rackstraw. * This episode marks the first time Raul, Gina, Frieda, Axel, Carlos, Ivan, the Mainland Diesels (albeit as non-speaking roles in stock footage) and Emerson appeared in an episode. Gina herself will reappear in All Tracks Lead to Rome. * This marks Raul, Frieda, Axel, Carlos, Ivan, The Mainland Diesels, and Emerson's only appearance in the twenty-third series. * Thomas saving Raul from falling off the ferry dock is similar to how he was saved by Ashima in The Great Race. * On the Nick Jr. USA airing, this episode is paired with The Other Big Engine. * This is the last episode produced by Mattel Creations before they were renamed to Mattel Television starting from Steam Team to the Rescue onwards. Goofs * In the very first shot, one of the yard lamps on the left-hand side of the yard (viewer's perspective) is floating. * When Raul shouted "Goal!" it is out of sync. In Other Languages de:Grudge Match es:Batalla de Envidia pl:Zabawa z Raulem ru:Забойный реванш Category:Episodes Category:Series 23 episodes